Unnoticed Friction
by sweetfur
Summary: StanKyle. Rather strong SLASH! Beautiful boys can conjure up beautiful dreams. Stan and Kyle. Hot tub included. PLEASE REVIEW! Oneshot!


Lyrics by: My Chemical Romance+44 and Fall Out Boy.

Some of the lyrics were edited a little, so that they'd fit the story better.

A new writing style I was testing out here, it was pretty spur of the moment, so it might not be perfect. Anyway, enjoy. It was fun to write.

SLAAAASH!

I don't own any of the characters, even though I wish I did.

This is cool: In the song, 'Sugar We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy, they say_ wishing to be the friction in your jeans_, but in the CD pamphlet, it says _wishing to be the friction in HIS jeans_. ;) I so used those lyrics.

YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY PANDA! **REVIEW!**

---

Stan and Kyle are the kind of boys that everyone loves. The guys were eager to bond with them, fighting for dominance on the football field. The girls were eager to get on their knees and kiss their grass stained Reeboks. They made class a little less boring. Something to stare at, someone to goof off with. They played on the football and soccer teams, sending the crowds cheering with every touchdown, every goal. They'd celebrate in their boyish ways, a rough pat on the back, job well done. They were simple creatures, doing what they felt like, taking things as they came. Wendy had been close to Stan since third grade. Kyle came later, befriending Wendy in fifth grade. She adored the boys, hung out with them on Friday nights, messing around at one of their houses. In some ways, they were easier to get along with than her girlfriends. The guys weren't so melodramatic, or conceited. And they were up for anything. The best moments of Wendy Testaburger's life had been spent with them. But, little did she know exactly _how_ enjoyable they could be.

---

1:55 pm- English

Stan leaned back in his desk, resting his hands behind his head. His green Fox Racing tee set off his raven-black hair. Wendy rolled her eyes at him. Their teacher, Mrs. Mitchel, was rambling on about some novel they were supposed to be reading, unaware of the fact that no one was paying attention. Stan grinned back, showing his slick, white teeth. Wendy's heart involuntarily sped up and she turned back, trying to focus on Mrs. Mitchel. Mrs. Mitchel was defiantly not the brightest member of the faculty. You could hand in a half-ass essay with every other word misspelled and she'd give you an A. She appeared smart with her glossy blond bob and horn-rimmed glasses. Whoever hired her had obviously fallen for this charade. Wendy, already bored with her teacher's lecture snuck a glance at Bebe, who was examining her cuticles. Next to her, that creepy emo girl, (what was her name, Lily?), was listening to an ipod, the volume turned up a little too loud. Wendy caught Bebe's eye, nodding at Stan. Bebe glanced over at him, then quickly scrawled a note, passing it to Wendy.

NICE. U HANGING OUT W/ THEM THIS WEEKEND?

Wendy wrote under this, passing it back.

VERY. AND, YEAH. U THERE?

The note was slipped back to her after a second.

I'M THERE. LOL! LOOK AT KYLE!

Wendy twisted in her seat to find Kyle. His head was resting against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, sound asleep. Wendy stifled a giggle.

HAH! PASS THIS ON TO CRAIG.

Wendy scribbled a new note folding it up and writing Craig's name across the front. She passed both notes to Bebe, grinning wildy.

Wendy watched as Craig read her note. He bent and dug around in his bag, producing a bottle of water. Carefully, Craig leaned over to Kyle, who was seated next to him, the water in hand. He gently pulled the collar of Kyle's Volcom shirt out, and poured a third of the bottle down his chest.

Kyle's green and yellow eyes shot open.

"-THE FUCK?!!"

Wendy burst out laughing. Then entire class erupted with laughter, some kids cheering and whistling. Kyle glared at her, but even he started to laugh. One of the guys tossed him a rolled up gym towel. "Here, man."

Instead of using it to dry off his wet shirt, Kyle whipped the towel at Wendy.

Mrs. Mitchel looked up lazily. "Everyone quiet down, don't throw things please."

She eyed Kyle's wet tee. "Do you need to go change your shirt, Mr. Broflovski?"

Kyle grinned. "Nope, got one right here."

He pulled his green and white football jersey out of his bag, and in one smooth motion, slid his wet shirt over his head, letting the entire class have a glimpse of his lean, tanned chest. Mrs. Mitchel waited for him to put on the jersey before she continued her lecture on whatever that book was about.

Bebe furiously scrawled a note, sliding it onto Wendy's desk.

H-O-T-T!!!!

---

4:32 pm- Soccer field

"Hey, dude." Kyle loped up to Stan, casually brushing his arm. "Brutal practice, huh?"

Electricity shot through Stan's body at Kyle's touch.

"For sure. My muscles are killing me. I'm so jumping into the hot tub later tonight." Stan glanced at Kyle, hoping that he'd taken the hint. He had. A smirk was carved on his sharp jaw, and his eyes danced. "Sounds good to me."

Wendy jogged up behind the two, looping her arms around their necks. "Hey! You guys looked great out there. What's so funny?" She eyed their dopey grins, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Kyle glared at her. "We were just talking about English, when Craig poured water down my shirt."

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. It was such a perfect opportunity."

Kyle put an arm around her. "Well, I was having a bad dream anyway, so I guess it was a good thing..."

Stan smiled, slightly amused. He'd be having good dreams tonight...

Wendy hoisted her Sonia Rykiel bag over her shoulder, waving bye to some other friends who had been watching the guy's practice. Little did she know, she'd be having great dreams too. But for an entirely different reason.

---

8:19 pm- Stan's backyard

Kyle sighed, letting the hot, bubbling water wash away his aches and pains. He closed his eyes, the swirling of the liquid numbing his mind. Snowflakes settled into the steamy water with an inaudible hiss, dissolving in an instant.

The sound of the sliding glass door jolted Kyle back to reality, and he plunged under water. He slid to the far edge of the hot tub and peeked over the side. He recognized Stan's silhouette in the door, calling to his parents, saying he was going out to the hot tub for a bit. Stan slid the door shut, turning towards Kyle. He was completely naked except for a towel draped precariously around his waist. Kyle cringed as Stan stepped barefoot through the snow. When he got to the hot tub, he smirked at Kyle. "Got here early, huh?"

Kyle could only stare as Stan shed the towel, dropping it into the snow, and slid his naked body into the frothy water. Stan grinned as Kyle hungrily eyed him. He waded over to the other boy, placing his strong hands on Kyle's bare shoulders. A shadow crossed Stan's handsome face, and his eyes gleamed devilishly. "Give me a night to remember." Stan stated huskily, a sly smile creeping up his lips before he let his tongue sink into Kyle's eager mouth.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves a bead and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

---

8:17 pm- Railroad tracks

Stupid, fucking dog. Wendy yanked the leash, dragging Snickers, her Alaskan Malamute through a drift of snow. Why did she have to walk the dog? It's not like her _parents_ had calculus homework to do. Wendy braced herself against the sharp wind. She could almost feel icicles forming in her long, black hair. Up ahead, something darted across their path, into some underbrush. Snickers trembled and took off with a start, jerking the leash from Wendy's hand. Wendy watched as the huge dog was swallowed by the night. She just watched him tear off, hoping he'd go back to the house when he got bored. It's not like she could keep up with him in her heavy chestnut Uggs. Wendy dragged her feet down the snow encrusted sidewalk. She looked up at the faint moaning noise. Glancing to her right, she realized that she was in front of Stan's house. Ah, Stan. He was just so addicting. Why the hell not? She had started up his driveway, glancing at the stars overhead, when that moaning noise reached her ears again. Wendy frowned. It sounded pretty damn close. She followed it around the house, stopping dead in her tracks when she reached the backyard. The sight that met her violet eyes made her gasp out loud. Stan's head was thrown back over the side of the hot tub, moaning in pleasure, his luscious black hair tousled and waterlogged. His hands were tangled in someone else's hair. Who ever it was, was under water, obviously going at him. Wendy quickly crouched behind a shrub, hardly daring to watch, but also...rather intrigued.

"_Ohhhhh... God, Kyyyyle_." Stan groaned, heaving for breath.

_Kyle?! Couldn't be._

Wendy watched, astounded as a muscular, _male_ body raised itself from the depths of the water, attacking Stan's mouth.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in his jeans_

Stan eagerly groped at Kyle's body, running his hands down the boy's back. Not letting go of Kyle's lips, Stan stood up, exposing himself, pressing his body into his lover's.

Wendy blushed furiously at the fact that she could see their erections.

She watched her two friends in awe, unable to tear her eye's away from their wet flesh.

This was a crazy kind of beautiful.

---

8:24 pm- Stan's backyard

Stan shuddered into Kyle's neck, breathing in the sweaty smell of his skin. Kyle's hand was gripped around Stan's manhood, his eyes squeezed shut. Kyle let out a grunt as Stan placed tender kisses up and down his neck, his veins pulsing out with pleasure. Stan stroked Kyle's chest, moaning at the memory of English class.

_he says at all without a thought in his head  
he says it all as he's pressed up against me  
a little something just to take off the edge  
a little more and ill fall off the planet entirely_

Kyle thrashed like a stallion as Stan dragged his hands farther and farther down. He tickled Kyle's navel with his tongue, sending him into oblivion. Finding that light trail of rust colored hair right below it, Stan kissed his way down, feeling Kyle's hands grip his shoulders even harder. Stan was crouched in the water now, teasingly showering Kyle's abs with fluttered kisses. Just as he was about to reach his prize, Kyle sank into the water so that he was level with Stan. This blatant refusal made Stan crazier, his blood boiling as he pawed at Kyle.

Kyle pushed Stan down so that he was sitting on the bottom of the hot tub, his face barely above the water. Kyle climbed over him, nibbling Stan's lower lip, and running his hands over his biceps. Beads of sweat freckled Stan's forehead, reflected in the gold speckles of Kyle's green eye, and in the green specks of his yellow one. Stan slowly inched his hands down Kyle's body, keeping his numb lips locked on Kyle's, Kyle's hands tangled in Stan's wet hair, murmuring nonsense into his mouth.

Kyle shuddered as Stan's fingers grazed his package, but he pulled the boy back up again, driving him wild. Kyle gripped Stan, grinning as Stan flung his head back, sinking into the water with a moan. Kyle dived under water after him, catching his prey and feeding until Stan came in his mouth, back arched, letting out a scream that was muffled by the water.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

Kyle broke the surface first, chocking for air. Stan followed, gasping for air, he leaped onto Kyle's back, wrestling him down onto the hot tub's bench. He forced Kyle down, grabbing his erection fiercely, _finally_ claiming his prize. It was Kyle's turn to groan, sinking his fingers into Stan's hair as he worked furiously. Kyle's vision blurred and he saw spots, soon losing control. He fell back, exhausted.

Stan rose out of the water, grinning, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He ran a hand through his wet hair, and sank down next Kyle, leaning his head on Kyle's broad shoulder. "Shit, dude."

---

8:40 pm- Stan's Backyard

Wendy stared, stunned, mouth agape at the tired boys. She stood slowly, backing away from the bush. What she had just witnessed was, well, mind blowing. Wendy stumbled down the Marsh's driveway, blinking slowly. What exactly had just happened? She started to walk home, noticing Randy in the picture window of the Marsh's house. He was settled into a leather armchair, reading a magazine, unaware of the goings on in his backyard.

Snow fell around her, collecting in her hair and dotting her eyelashes. Stan and Kyle were incredible. Every day they just got better and better. Wendy smiled, picturing their dripping wet bodies, hair matted with sweat. She ran her tongue over her chapped lips. God, how she loved those boys.

_How the hell is she going to focus on homework, now?_

---

9:20 pm- Stan's Backyard

Stan lifted his head groggily, and let out a grunt. Kyle stirred next to him, the warm water lapping at his chest. Stan nuzzled Kyle's neck, letting out a tired sigh. He slowly eased himself out of the water and the comforts of Kyle's body.

"Aw, man..." Stan groaned. "I have to get back inside before my parents come out to see if I've drowned or something..."

Kyle snorted, shaking his head furiously to get the water off.

They climbed out reluctantly, savoring the foamy water and the heat. Stan picked his now damp towel out of snow, wrapping it around his waist as Kyle sifted around for the wet jeans and shirt he had discarded, cold biting his bare skin. After he had tugged on his jeans, and was rolling the Volcom tee over his head, Stan came up to him, wrapping his arms lovingly around Kyle's torso from behind, and gently pulling the last of Kyle's shirt over his firm stomach. He leaned into Kyle's ear. "We should do this more often, huh?" he murmured, a contagious smirk forming on his lips. Kyle nodded in agreement, leaning back and turning his head slightly to meet Stan's parted lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kyle turned around, pulling Stan into his arms, kissing him again. When they broke apart, Kyle grinned. "See ya tomorrow, man."

Stan watched as the boy he loved disappeared into the darkness. He smiled.

Kyle hadn't even bothered to grab a coat.

---

Sweetfur


End file.
